"Rushed" (NW Episode 3.11)
"Rushed" is the eleventh episode to the third season of Primeval: New World.It gives details of Sonia's background. Synopsis After the Stygimoloch escapes,it leads the team to an anomaly where creatures from different time periods comes,but how and why is this happening? And with Toby,Charlie and Howard away can the team manage to find out the answer and deal with this. Plot In Cross Photonics,Sam is feeding the Stygimoloch when it goes crazy and nearly impales her with one of it's thrones on it's head,it then escapes the loading bay and runs into Vancouver. In the Tank,Sonia is on the phoning her mother up and crying as she is talking concerning Jay. The. Sam rushes in bursting the door open causing Sonia to say goodbye and hangs up,Sam then informs them of why has happened and they depart to find the creature,then then find it down a side road and it rushes of they then drive to a rubbish hard and find it with an anomaly next to it,shocking the team as no anomaly has been detected in 5 days,then a Leptictidium comes through and is picked up by Sonia,Mac then uses the nearby CCTV camera to discover if any more creatures have come thorough and is relieved to discover that nothing has. Then put of the blue a Alectrosaurus comes through alarming Mac but is shot through the anomaly by Sam who uses her EMD,this alarms Sonia as she sates that Leptictidium does not live in the same place or time period as Alectorsaurus but and decides to investigate and goes through to see a desert and then goes back where he tells Sonia who makes a final decision that the Leptictidum has gone through an anomaly into the desert,but Jay is to busy and concerned as to why the anomaly was not detected and but decides that Toby's "Signal area" theory can not be the cause. Mac then locks the anomaly and the the Stygimoloch is a knocked unconscious and it and the Leptictidium are taken taken back to Cross Photonics,in the car Jay asks Sonia why she was crying at the Tank,where she explains that her mother has cancer then tells him that it was brought on by the stress of her farther walking out,being evicted from her flat and then being disowned by her only son and not being allowed to see her grandchildren,Jay then hold her hand and tries to comfort her but she does not wish to be comforted,then due to Jay taking his eye of the road a Allodaposuchus crashes into his van alarming the Stygimoloch which wakes up but Jay manages to calm it,Sonia then phones Mac who says he did not see anything on the CCTV,then he hears a roar and sees two Alectorsaurus heading for the anomaly much to his horror,Sam quickly locks the anomaly and they go back through,and the two decide to deal with the Allodaposuchus. At a Project Magnet base,a soldier is contacted by Jay who asks for reinforcements with helping Mac and Sam with the Allodaposuchus and they agree,meanwhile Jay himself takes the Stygimoloch back to it's enclosure and it is fed this and then the Leptictidum is put into a small cage until a bigger enclosure is made. Elsewhere in the city centre the Allodaposuchus kills a man and injures his baby then the Project Magnet soldiers arrive and they imminently injure by EMDs but it's but it is quick to recover and attacks a soldier biting it in the chest killing him. Meanwhile at the rubbish yard Jay does some calculations,whilst doing that he asks Sonia why her farther walked out on her and her mother and brother where she explains he used to cone home drunk every night and her mum discussed it with him but he refused to admit he had a problem then went with another woman and her mother cound'nt cope. Then something remarkable happens a bolt of lighting stricks the anomaly which imminently closes it leaving the Allodaposuchus stranded in the present,Jay,Sonia and the two guards then head of to help Mac and Sam. Meanwhile in the city centre the Allodaposuchus runs of down a side street,it is followed but the group split up,Sam realises she is on the right path,then a falling pipe line lands on her and she falls to the floor,the Alldaposuchus then appears ready to attack,Sam tires to reach for the gun but she cannot reach it and the Allodaposuchus lunges at her and tries to kill her but it falls to the ground during mid leap after Sonia uses her EMD,Mac and the guards then come rushing after hearing the commotion,the guards then lift the piping of Sam who then hugs Mac,Sonia inspects the Allodaposuchus and discovers she had killed it. At the Tank Jay is still confused as to why the anomaly was undetected and is determined to find answers,he then speaks to Sonia and grants her three weeks of much to he happiness,then then kiss but is is cut short by Mac and Sam's arrive who tells them that the Leptictidium is settling in nicely and that preparations are being made for a new cage. Later Jay then informs Sonia that three weeks should be enough and leaves. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Samantha Sedaris Creatures *Stygimoloch *Leptidtidium *Alectorsaurus *Allodaposuchus Setting *Cross Photonics *Rubbish Yard *Vancouver town Centre *Alleyway *Project Magnet Trivia *It is never explained as to why the anomaly was not detected. Cancelled Story Idea This episode was to originally be a lot more better, with several stunts and a slightly different story line,but budget problems meant otherwise. Gallery Junkyard.jpg|The Stygimoloch in the junkyard S3p11.jpg|The Poster for the episode Lepincage.jpg|The Leptictidium in it's cage Allfount.jpg|The Allodaposuchus in Vancouver's town centre Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes